


Сифилис, эротика, порно, первый поцелуй или как же понимать эту мать?

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Het, Humor, Original Fiction, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В четырнадцать годков мамуська презентовала мне брошурку. Тема - венерические заболевания. Очень познавательная, увлекательная и с картинками. Сифилис впечатлил более всего. Ах, эти шанкры...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сифилис, эротика, порно, первый поцелуй или как же понимать эту мать?

В четырнадцать годков мамуська презентовала мне брошурку. Тема - венерические заболевания. Очень познавательная, увлекательная и с картинками. Сифилис впечатлил более всего. Ах, эти шанкры...

В пятнадцать мне позволили испробовать вкус шампанского. В умеренных количествах, естественно.Жадность моей муттер не имела границ. А еще дали посмотреть эротику. А-ха-ха. Как сейчас помню - это был какой-то невыразимо пошлый фильм. Но то было еще не самое удивительное событие.

А вот в шестнадцать, с подачи родительницы, я лицезрела забойное порно в компании ее подруги. Тетя Таня была очень хорошей женщиной и совершенно неискушенной дамой. Короче, это был наш совместный первый раз. Ну, секс во всех видах, позах и т.д. и т. п. прошел на ура. Но когда минет начался, в стройных рядах адептов порно-искусства произошел раскол. Не выдержал мозг, не перенес желудок бедной тети Тани конца сего процесса. И когда актрисулька начала с удовольствием глотать сперму у дяденьки, случилось страшное. Заэкранная жертва минета помчалась в туалет и блевала. Ну очень громко. А я не могла даже пожалеть несчастную ни по-человечески, ни по-женски, ни по-детски, ни по-взрослому. Никак. Даже стакан воды подать не могла. Потому что меня скрутило от смеха. Какой там смех! Я ржала как табун арабских скакунов - медалистов. С тех пор к сексу отношусь с юмором. Серьезные люди нервничают. Им кажется неадекватной такая реакция. О, как они неправы. Ибо смех не только мир спасает, жизнь продлевает, но и секс украшает!

И в семнадцать я наконец-то в первый раз поцеловалась. Как сейчас помню, это случилось на свадьбе у соседей. Мне с моим школьно-детским гастритом позволили выпить водочки. Потому как она менее вредна для желудка. И закончили с мед. частью на этом. Романтика пошла. Хорошенький мальчик, курсант мореходного училища, мой ровесник. Стоим на лесенке в подъезде. Поцелуй. А потом чудо в фуражечке говорит мне: " Ты пахнешь молоком." Мы , что ли в коровнике? Я, что ли, корова? Я водку пила, парниша, и пахну молоком? У тебя обоняния нет или мозг поврежден? Зашибись, удачный опыт. Тяжелое испытание - эта мужская романтика. Вот, что я скажу.

Самое интересное, когда я рассталась с невинностью. О, как пафосно! My mother была в шоке, в диком недовольстве, и начала выговаривать мне за распутство. "А что же ты хотела, ближайшая родственница?" — ответила я. — "Что я всю оставшуюся жизнь буду дрочить, целоваться, обжиматься и умру старой девой?

Спрашивается, нафига ж тогда были мои четырнадцать, пятнадцать, шестнадцать и семнадцать лет?

Да, моя мать - есть загадка для меня. Такой вот грустный эпилог образовался.


End file.
